Inspector Ivanova
Inspector Porfiry Ivanova was an Investigator for the Procurator's Office based out of Moscow in Russia. He was a tall man with dark eyebrows, as well as prominent lips and cheekbones. Ivanova was married, with an adult son named Yuri who served in the Russian military and was stationed in Afghanistan. Ivanova and his wife lived in a 2-room apartment on Dmitri Ulyanov Street. Ivanova was fluent in English as well as his native Russian. Goodwill Mission In 1986, Ivanova exchanged places with Dick Tracy as part of an ongoing goodwill effort between the United States and the Soviet Union. Tracy took Ivanova's position in the Procurator's Office, while Ivanova worked with Tracy's colleagues in the MCU. Ivanova was welcomed to America by FBI Agent Jim Trailer. Unbeknownst to Tracy, Trailer, or the MCU, Ivanova had received instructions from the KGB to access FBI files regarding Russian sleeper agents within the United States in an effort to make sure that their identities were not known to U.S. officials. Ivanova worked with Sam Catchem and Lizz to investigate the murders of two known arms dealers. Ivanova's aloof demeanor troubled Sam and Lizz, but they were impressed by his skills of observation and deduction, as well as his determination. The murdered arms dealers eventually led the detectives to a small terrorist cell that operated outside of the city. Ivanova pretended to sympathize with the terrorists' cause and seemed to betray Sam and Lizz, whom he tied to chairs in the terrorists' hideout. However, Ivanova was deceiving the terrorists in order to gain access to their aircraft, where he planted an explosive which blew up the plane as the terrorists were attempting to escape. Ivanova freed Sam and Lizz. Upon returning to police headquarters, Ivanova was left alone in Sam and Lizz's office, where he was able to access the computer system and had the opportunity to perform the task given to him by the KGB. It is unclear if he chose to do so. He left America shortly thereafter. Tracy and Ivanova later met during the Hammerhead case. Return to America In 2015, Ivanova returned to the United States for an international detectives' conference where he was re-united with Agent Trailer. He also met the Cuban police officer Wunbrow. Ivanova was later recruited to travel to Cuba to aid in the capture of the criminal known as "X-Ray Specs". Notes * ]]At the conclusion of the Russian exchange storyline, Ivanova is shown at the computer terminal with his finger hovering over the "CANCEL" key. It is not specifically stated if he accessed the files on the Russian operatives as per his instructions. The fact that he does not seem to have suffered any ill fate as a result of his actions may indicate that he DID engage in this espionage, as the KGB would most likely not have tolerated failure. The exact details remain to be revealed. * When Ivanova appeared in 2015, he was addressed by Agent Trailer as "Ivanon". He was also referred to as "Ivanov". Category:Police Officers